GM:Karl
Info= Storia Obbiettivi *Oro - Dai il colpo di grazia a Graham. **Completa Argento #5 **Dopo aver sconfitto Graham, Graham Sleale sarà incontrabile a Capo del Tramonto. **Potrai cambiare i tuoi oggetti prima di andare da Graham sleale. FALLO PRIMA DI ANDARE A CAPO DEL TRAMONTO. '''Ricorda inoltre che potrai solo scambiare gli oggetti che hai equipaggiato con quelli selezionati come scorta. **Solo la squadra di Karl combatterà contro Graham Sleale. *Argento #1 - Batti Graham con Seria & Karl **Per poterla innescare, muovi Karl alle rovine dell'arena ma non andare alla '''Palude alberata. Karl si fermerà ed aspetterà che l'evocatore e Seria arrivino al Rovine dell'arena.Dopo una cutscene potrai cambiare l'ordine delle tue unità fra le squadre,ma non l'ordine delle squadre e la posizione degli ospiti.Dopo aver scelto le squadre,affronterai Post-Graham.Completare questo obbiettivo ti permetterà di completare Argento #5 e Oro. *Argento #2 - Batti Graham (con la propria squadra...sono diventato scemo per capirlo) *Argento#3 - Seria batte Graham. *Argento #4 - Scogliera ruggente: Sconfiggi i miniboss *Argento #5 - Karl è diventato consapevole **Muovi Karl alla Palude alberata **Devi sconfiggere Post-Graham almeno una volta per far si che questo evento sblocchi gli altri./devi ottenere Argento #1 affinché questo evento sblocchi Oro. *Argento #6 - Scogliera ruggente: Trovato Tesoro raro *Bronzo #1 - Scogliera ruggente: Trovato Tesoro *Bronzo #2 - Paludi fangose: Trovato Tesoro Ricompense |-| Missione= :Sbloccato sconfiggendo Imperatrice divina Zelvalhua a Mirvana & completando Banchetto del Fiero Soldato ' Van Nader' Van Lucy ''' |bosselement = Dark |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = '''Squadre Utilizzate: 3 Costo Permesso: Il triplo del tuo costo normale(3x) Ospiti: Karl, Seria and Grahdens Boss Notes: *Graham *Quando verrà incontrato all'inizio della missione, Graham userà solo Ruthless Scythe e attacchi normali. Quando la vita scenderà sotto il 70% fuggirà via. *Boss Graham (Incontrato quando la squadra dell'Evocatore o la squadra di Seria raggiunge il colosseo da sola) **''Ruthless Scythe'' - 6 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici **''Phantom Curse'' - 13 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici & 20% di dimezzare l'attacco nemico per un turno. **''Life Taker'' - Attacco massivo di Tenebra su un solo nemico (100,000 danno fisso). Usato ogni 10 turni.Lo usa anche all'inizio dello scontro su un solo nemico. *Post Graham (Sbloccabile completando Argento 1) **'Note: Dovrai usare tutti e tre i team qui,ma l'ordine sarà:il tuo Team,poi quello di Seria e infine quello di Karl.In questo caso la battaglia non finirà se Karl o Seria vanno KO.' **Stessi attacchi eccetto Ruthless Scythe e Life Taker **''Cunning Coercion'' - Rimuove tutti i potenziamenti avversari **''Soul Reaper'' - 6 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici & cura 100,000 - 120,000 HP ***Segue sempre Cunning Coercion **''Ruthless Scythe'' - 6 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici & 20% possibilità di dimezzare l'attacco avversario. **''Life Taker'' -Attacco massivo di Tenebra su un solo nemico(100,000 danno fisso) & aggiunge l'effetto Idolo Angelico a sè stesso.Usato all'inizio e ogni 10 turni su un'unità casuale. **''Soul Reaper'' - 6 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici & cura 25,000 - 30,000 HP **Quando < 50% HP ***''Treacherous Darkness'' - Attacco massivo di tenebra (999,999 danno fisso) che porta gli hp a 1,svuota la barra BB & applica idolo angelico a sè stesso. ***All'1% HP, o alla morte, Graham userà prima Soul Reaper per curare tra 100,000 to 120,000 HP, e poi Treacherous Darkness. Questa volta non si applicherà l'idolo angelico. Come altri boss,questo è un attacco che può essere usato ogni volta che raggiunge l'1%.Se Graham ha il tempo di applicarsi un altro idolo angelico o curarsi e viene portato all'1 o allo 0% di vita,utilizzerà di nuovo questi due attacchi.Assicurati di infliggere abbastanza danno per contrastare l'idolo angelico. *Graham sleale *'Note: Karl si trasformerà in Karl Dio Tormenta per questa battaglia.' **''Ruthless Scythe'' - 6 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici & 20% possibilità di dimezzare l'attacco avversario per 1 turno. **''Mephistopheles'' - 17 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici & 20% possibilità di ridurre l'attacco avversario del 75% per 1 turno **''Snake Art: Soul Suppression'' - Attacco di Tenebra su un solo nemico, svuota la barra BB del 20-30% & rimuove tutti i potenziamenti dell'unità colpita **''Snake Art: Violet Blood'' - Attacco di Tenebra su un solo nemico, infligge Veleno e riduce l'attacco del 20% dell'unità colpita. **''Soul Reaper'' - 6 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici & cura 25,000 - 30,000 HP **Al 25% HP ***''"To think you have this much power, In that case..."'' - Non fa nulla ma usa Winged Demon of Madness nel turno successivo ***''Winged Demon of Madness'' - 4 colpi Tenebra su tutti i nemici che rimuove tutti i potenziamenti(inclusi Mitigazione e Bolla di Mana). Mettere in guardia le unità per ridurre i danni **''"The only thing that awaits you, is death!"'' - 17 attacchi tenebra su tutti i nemici che riducono l'attacco avversario del 75% e rimuove tutti i potenziamenti. **''"Resistance is futile! Your lives will be mine!"'' - 17 attacchi tenebra su tutti i nemici che riducono l'attacco avversario del 75% }} 'Guida al completamento' *'Tentativi necessari': 4 *'Tentativo 1': *'Squadra 1' (Propria squadra): Inizia da Dune soleggiate → Deserto infinito *'Squadra 2' (Squadra con Seria): Inizia da Sabbie danzanti → Città sabbiosa *'Squadra 3' (Squadra con Karl): Inizia da Terre desolate → Terre di arenaria *'Qualsiasi Squadra': (continuando) → Gola di sabbia *'Squadra 1': Inizia da Prato erboso → Pianure di loto → Paludi fangose → Antico acquitrino → Rovine dell'arena (completato) *'Tentantivo 2': *'Squadra 1' (Propria squadra): Inizia da Dune soleggiate → Deserto infinito *'Squadra 2' (Squadra con Seria): Inizia da Sabbie danzanti → Città sabbiosa *'Squadra 3' (Squadra con Karl): Inizia da Terre desolate → Terre di arenaria *'Qualsiasi Squadra': (continuando) → Gola di sabbia *'Squadra 2': Inizia da Campo della scogliera → Grotta franante → Scogliera ruggente → Tana incrinata → Rovine dell'arena (completato) *'Tentativo 3': *'Squadra 1 ' (Propria squadra): Inizia da Dune soleggiate → Deserto infinito *'Squadra 2' (Squadra con Seria): Inizia da Sabbie danzanti → Città sabbiosa *'Squadra 3' (Squadra con Karl): Inizia da Terre desolate → Terre di arenaria *'Qualsiasi Squadra': (continuando) → Gola di sabbia *'Squadra 3' (Grahdens rimpiazza Karl): Foresta della follia → Foresta vertiginosa → Boschi stregati (Karl sostituisce Grahdens nuovamente) → Foresta barcollante → Rovine dell'arena *'Squadra 2': Inizia da Campo della scogliera → Grotta franante → Scogliera ruggente → Tana incrinata → Rovine dell'arena *'Squadra 1': Inizia da Prato erboso → Pianure di loto → Paludi fangose → Antico acquitrino → Rovine dell'arena (completato) *'Tentativo 4': *'Squadra 1' (Squadra propria): Inizia da Dune soleggiate → Deserto infinito *'Squadra 2' (Squadra con Seria): Inizia da Sabbie danzanti → Città sabbiosa *'Squadra 3' (Squadra con Karl): Inizia da Terre desolate → Terre di arenaria *'Qualsiasi Squadra': (continuando) → Gola di sabbia *'Squadra 3' (Grahdens rimpiazza Karl): Foresta della follia → Foresta vertiginosa → Boschi stregati (Karl sostituisce Grahdens nuovamente) → Palude alberata → Rovine dell'arena *'Squadra 2': Inizia da Campo della scogliera → Grotta franante → Tana incrinata → Rovine dell'arena *'Squadra 1': Inizia da Prato erboso → Pianure di loto → Paludi fangose → Antico acquitrino → Rovine dell'arena *'Squadra 3': Inizia da Arenile della spiaggia → Capo del tramonto (completato) Categoria:Gran Missioni